


Lighting my heart

by bea_weasley



Series: OTP Advent Calendar [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, F/M, George is smooth, Luna is Luna, OTP Advent Calendar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bea_weasley/pseuds/bea_weasley
Summary: Luna was putting some Christmas lights, but the way he see it, it was George who lighten her way
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/George Weasley
Series: OTP Advent Calendar [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032237
Kudos: 6





	Lighting my heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite, I hope you like
> 
> Based on this prompt: I was putting up Christmas lights, and I literally fell into your arms

**_Lighting my heart_ **

* * *

“I’m so happy that you bought this house, Dad! I can already imagine all the Christmas lights that I can put up!” Luna said excitedly to her dad, eyes lightning up as she took in the sight in front of her. 

Luna and her dad, Xenophilius Lovegood, had decided to move to a small cottage house after Luna’s mum had passed away. Luna had been very close to her mother, and it was one of the reasons why she had decided that having a nice Christmas was something that would be good for her and her dad. Pandora had loved Christmas lights more than anything, and Luna was determined to pay homage to her by putting up fairy lights all around the house. 

“I bet your mother would have loved it, sweetie,” Xeno said, kissing his daughter’s temple. “And who knows? Maybe she can see the lights you’re planning to put up soon.”

Her father knew her too well. It was nice of him to reassure her that even if her mother was an angel now, she could still see the Christmas lights. Luna quickly blinked to dissipate her tears; no more how old you were, losing your mother was never going to be easy. Taking a deep breath, Luna entered the house, thinking about how many lights she would need to buy to add to the ones that they already had.

* * *

George Weasley loved to take strolls around the neighbourhood to see the decorations everyone put up for Christmas — each more outrageous than the one before. Of course, none could beat the Weasleys, thanks to him and his twin, but it was still nice to see everyone endeavouring to make the most of all the decorations they had. He was almost home when he realized that someone had finally bought the cottage near his parents’ house and that they loved Christmas lights.

“They’re trying to beat us, huh?” George said to himself, looking at all the fairy lights that surrounded the house. He didn’t notice the blonde girl on the roof. “Maybe Fred and I could add something to the front yard.”

George was so lost in his musings that he didn’t hear the scream of fright, but when he saw a blur, he hurried over and was able to catch the girl when she fell from the roof, her arms and legs tangled up with lights.

“Oh, my God, thank you!” the girl cried, trembling and hugging George — or trying to hug him since she was still tangled in the wires. “I think I saw my life flash before my eyes; I never imagined that this really happen.”

“Don’t worry, I was just in the right place at the right time, huh?” George said smiling, finding the little blonde very cute. “What were you doing on the roof, anyway?”

“I was putting up some Christmas lights because the roof needed some, you know?” Luna said, looking up at the roof. “But I slipped on an ice patch and lost balance.”

“And I was passing by and caught you… This means that you _literally_ fell for me?” he said with a smirk, which made Luna smile despite everything that had happened. “This is a story to tell to the grandkids.”

“How you saved a girl from imminent death?” Luna said with a raised eyebrow, realizing that she didn’t know who this stranger was. “I’m Luna, by the way.”

“I’m George — charmed to meet you,” George said, nodding at her. “But I was thinking the story that I’ll be telling would be more like ‘ _... and that’s how your grandma literally fell for me the day we met.’_ What do you think?”

Luna couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled through her: George was a smoother talker and he had charm — that much, she couldn’t deny. Yes, he had used a pickup line on her, but it made so much sense that she couldn’t help but laugh and feel warm inside.

“I didn’t know we already had grandkids together,” Luna said smoothly, liking the way George blushed a little. “I thought we needed to have kids first?”

“If that’s what you want, sure. We can start on the kids right now,” George replied, making Luna blush. “But I think I should first put you down and see if you’re alright, before we choose the wedding date.”

George put Luna gently on the floor, helping her disentangle herself from the wires, gathering them in his hands, while Luna checked herself to see if there were any injuries.

“I liked what you did with all the lights, it’s very buckolic,” George said, taking a better look at the decorations Luna had put up on the house. He had assumed they were just lights, but on closer look, the lights created a pattern. “Why did you do those patterns? If you don’t mind me asking.”

Luna sighed, thinking about what she was going to say. “My mum loved Christmas lights, and she would even put some up in our old home when it wasn't Christmas just because she liked to admire them. She died a few months ago, and this is a homage to her, you can say.”

George didn’t know what to say to what Luna had just told him, so he just hugged her, feeling a wave of affection for her. “I think your mother would be very proud of you, you did a wonderful job with all these lights.”

“Thanks, George,” Luna said smiling shyly in his direction. “My Dad said that even if she became an angel, she might still see the lights that I put up for her.”

“Your dad is a very wise man, and he’s probably right. It would be hard to miss this masterpiece,” George said, smiling brightly at her, and Luna returned it with a smile of her own. “Well, I don’t want to stop you from putting up all the lights your heart desires, so I’ll be on my way.”

George handed Luna the lights and waved goodbye, turning to return home, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Turning to see Luna smiling at him, George couldn’t help but smile back at her. 

“Before you go… Do you want to have a coffee someday and talk about these grandkids that you’re going to tell this story to?” Luna asked, biting her lip and blushing prettily, and George beamed. 

“I would love to! Give me your number, and we can go out and make it up all the details about our date and future children,” George said cheekly, seeing Luna blush a little more. 

George already had some ideas and knew that when he married her — her falling right into his arms was destiny — Christmas lights would be all around them in remembrance of the day they met.


End file.
